Remembrance
by KaleidoscopeKreation
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Mew Aqua did not revive the aliens; and without them, Tokyo will be destroyed. The Mews had a choice. Now, five years later, the aliens go back to the city and remember the sacrifice... oneshot, written for remembrance day.


**We Will Remember Them**

The rain spattered on the pavement, bouncing off the kerb and dripping from the statue in the centre of the square. The sky above was leaden, and the area was almost deserted, with only a few people hurrying to their destinations, heads bent against the rain, shoes clacking against the pavement.

And then, the air rippled as though with heat, and three figures appeared across from the statue, standing motionless and staring toward the five frozen sculptures. Their shoulders were hunched against the rain, though they paid it no attention. They just kept looking.

_This statue was erected in memory of Tokyo Mew Mew, the five girls who gave their lives for this city: Mommiyama Ichigo, Midorikawa Retasu, Aizawa Minto, Fong Pudding, and Fujiwara Zakuro._

_For the Earth's future, they were of service._

Each of them knew the words off by heart. Every year, on this day, they came here, with flowers to place by the statue, and remembered what had happened – exactly five years ago today...

* * *

'_Mew Ichigo!' Retasu screamed, lunging forward and grabbing her best friend's shoulders. Deep Blue was dead, the rest of Tokyo was reviving... but for some unthinkable reason, the three aliens were dead. And without them, this enormous ship would soon activate, destroying Tokyo forever.  
The Mews were nearing despair. Nothing they could do would wake the aliens up. Not even Mew Ichigo's power. _

_The cat girl spat out a mouthful of blood, staring weakly up at her friend. 'It's no good,' she said weakly. 'The energy needed... it'll require – all of us.' Her breathing was raspy, the words torn from her throat. But now they had been said, the decision must be made. _

_The four Mews looked at one another. The blue-haired bird, the shy green porpoise, the sunny-natured monkey, and the beautiful, lone wolf. _

_Nobody spoke for a moment. Then Retasu said it. _

'_It... is for Tokyo.'_

_The others gave a nod, and their hands linked together, forming a ring around the three aliens. Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink._

_White. _

_And then, as one, the five girls poured their power into the aliens. _

_One by one, they fell. First Minto, clutching her onee-sama's hand. Then Retasu and Pudding together. Then Zakuro, her face contorted with the last effort. And finally, Ichigo. She put in all her power, her hands clenched around her bell. She gave all she had, and it was only just enough. Then she pitched forward, her ears twitched once, then she lay still._

_And as her eyes slid closed, the aliens' opened. _

_They acted fast, and Tokyo was saved... but for a terrible price. _

* * *

The statue had been carved by one of the best sculptors in Japan – if not the world – and carefully drawn from descriptions by people who knew the girls; their parents, Ryou and Keiichiro, friends and family. Pictures had been given, too, from newspaper cuttings and family albums alike, or in Zakuro's case, her countless magazines.

The end result was superb. Every fold of fabric was perfectly cut, Mint's wings delicately feathered, Zakuro's tail held high and perfect. Pudding's eyes seemed to sparkle even though they were cut in stone, and Retasu's streamers twisted delicately from her head to her feet, her shy smile flawlessly depicted. Ichigo stood in the centre, legs braced; her gloved fingers were held in the 'peace' sign, but with her strawberry bell grasped ready in the other hand.

Pai, Kish and Tart walked slowly across the square, kneeling down to place bouquets of flowers at the girl's feet. Tart began to cry silently, tears slipping down his white face to join the raindrops. Kish stood frozen in place, his gold eyes burning up into Ichigo's stone ones, water dripping from his ears. Pai's face was filled with unmasked grief, raindrops (or maybe more?) dripping from his face and into the puddles at his feet. They did not feel the rain that hammered on their backs, or sneer at their fellow's feelings, so openly exposed. This was the one day when they didn't have to hide.

They knelt there in the rain for what could have been only a few minutes, or an eternity. Their wet hair and clothes dripped, the flowers became dotted with water, and the whole time the rain cascaded onto the statues, dripping down their ever-cheerful faces like so many tears.

But time did pass. A clock chimed eleven somewhere in the distance. The rain slowed to a drizzle, then stopped. A bird began to sing.

And then, with a last, long look at the statue, Pai got to his feet. He took a deep breath, and extended a hand toward Kish and Tart. They turned and stood, looking as though they were in a dream. Tart shook his head violently from side to side, ridding it of water, causing Kish to give the ghost of a smile.

Pai swallowed, searching for the right words to sum this up and cause some comfort. To conclude the long time, knelt before a statue, feeling the grief as fresh as if it were only yesterday.

'We will remember them,' Pai said. The words seemed to have found themselves.

Kisshu and Taruto nodded. 'We will.'

And as they spoke, the sun came out from behind the clouds for the first time that day. Rays of light reflected from the puddles, dazzling their eyes and bringing the figures to life, the raindrops that coated them and the flowers shimmering like diamonds.

The three alien's suddenly felt their hearts begin to lift. They looked around them at the beauty of the square, and each in their own way felt the pain ease slightly. This was what the Mews had died for. And so their sacrifice was not in vain.

_Without them, this beauty would not exist. And so, in a way, they are still here. _

Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Minto, Zakuro.

_They gave themselves for Tokyo, for us. _

Each with a last look at the statue, the three aliens teleported, their hearts and minds at ease. The sadness was not gone – the pain was still there; but they found they had grown strong enough to take it. It was the Mew's strength – still there, in them, in Tokyo.

_For the Earth's future, they were of service._

**~FIN~**


End file.
